Augustus Sinclair
Augustus Sinclair was one of the key figures in Rapture's science community, as well as an important business figure. His business, Sinclair Solutions, was one of the most important plasmid-researching companies in Rapture, and he is a significant character in BioShock 2, guiding Subject Delta to Eleanor Lamb. History Augustus Sinclair was born in Panama before 1914. His grandfather was a worker on the Panama Canal who believed that he was doing a service for the greater good. The drowning of his grandfather as a result of this effort impressed upon Sinclair the idea that the only worthwhile efforts were self-serving. Sinclair eventually moved to Georgia in the United States with the hopes of striking it rich in his own business endeavors. When Andrew Ryan created Rapture, Sinclair took the invitation purely out of a desire to further his own monetary gain.Audio Diary: Private Interests Prior to the Rapture Civil War, Sinclair was involved in the creation of the Vita-Chamber, as evidenced in Yi Suchong's Audio Diary of the same name. Businesses As one of Rapture's more shrewd and cunning business men, Sinclair was able to build or buy a great many businesses. #Sinclair Solutions #The Sinclair Deluxe #Sinclair Spirits #Atlantic Express #Sinclair Scrap (Part of a BioShock 2 Multiplayer Map) #Sinclair Toys (Found on crates in Ryan Amusements Gift Shop) #+ Numerous industrial, unnamed interests BioShock 2 Sinclair features as a guide throughout much of the game, showing Subject Delta points of interest, re-introducing him to the methods of adopting Little Sisters and providing personal interjections throughout the levels. When first met, he asks the player to help him out of a "little bind" by heading to Ryan Amusements through the train tunnels of Atlantic Express. As Delta helps Sinclair clear blockages from the line and override security measures, Sinclair's own agenda begins to become clear. Whereas other people below, such as Brigid Tenenbaum and Sofia Lamb are pursuing moral ideals, Sinclair is far more interested in cannibalizing and exploiting the technology of Rapture for his own gain on the surface. Unlike Frank Fontaine, however, Sinclair is far more open and trusting of Delta, such as when Simon Wales's torpedo wrecks their shuttle, leaving him with finite air reserves. But he still allows Delta time to prepare before launching his rescue attempt. During the final levels, Sinclair disappears for some time, only to reappear as a new Alpha Series, changed against his will and controlled by Lamb's command. Even to the last, Sinclair does his best to help Delta, struggling past the mind control to give him information over the radio. In return, he asks Delta to end his life and release him from his inhuman state. Even in his last words, he thanks Delta for ending his warped existence. Augustus Sinclair represents a more rounded version of the mindset adopted by Fontaine in the original Bioshock - a flawed protagonist, he helps Delta initially to serve his own ends, but in his last moments, discovers his selfless side, aiding his companions even though he has nothing to gain from it. Audio Diaries *Ryan Amusements **Wooden Nickels *Pauper's Drop **Wrong Side of the Tracks **Profit Coming, Profit Going *Siren Alley **Farther to Fall *Persephone **Selling Ryan Short *Inner Persephone **Sacrifices *Removed Audio Diaries **Private Interests **Rise of the Underdog **Sinclair Deluxe & Sinclair Spirits Gallery File:Augustus_Sinclair_Ingame.jpg|Augustus Sinclair greets Delta in person. Trivia *The last name "Sinclair" may be inspired by the last name of BioShock's art director, Scott Sinclair.Bioshock: Breaking the Mold, forward by Ken Levine *It is possible to Hypnotize Sinclair in Alpha form by charging up to level 3. Unfortunately, he cannot be persuaded to give up his key, but will have green eyes, follow the player, and fight nearby enemies. *A close examination of Sinclair's hands in Alpha form shows the Greek letter "Omega." This is a nod to the fact that he is the last Alpha Series Big Daddy ever created (Omega is the last letter in the Greek alphabet.) References fr: Category:BioShock 2 Characters